


Embedded On Me

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sad, Scars!AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide, idek, idk - Freeform, im angry at myself, minghan, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Jeonghan was curious over the sweater-wearing Chinese transferred, Xu Minghao.As the months passed by Jeonghan and Minghao officially became a couple.But something came crashing down at them.And it's too late to be fixed.





	

Jeonghan always caught the sight of the boy, with his flaming red hair and oversized sweater that covered his body; even in summer. Because of that, the students began to whisper among themselves, sometimes loud enough for the boy to hear. Jeonghan didn’t like it and managed to ask about the boy to his friend, Choi Seungcheol, who thought of him as a bad news also.

He learned that his name was Xu Minghao, a student from China that transferred there one year ago. He was a quiet kid and he had one friend, Chinese also, but that student had transferred again to Los Angeles ten months ago; reason, unknown. Jeonghan later decided to befriend Minghao, waving at his friends’ concern. At the first three months trying, the latter hissed at his every movements and ignored him. But then, they became best of friends and later, a couple.

Jeonghan finally knew the reason behind why Minghao always wore oversized sweater, his whole body was covered in scars. Minghao looked at him then, scared of his reaction, but Jeonghan just smiled and dropped his head on the younger’s shoulder, fingers entwining with his. Minghao went lax on him and kissed his knuckles,  whispering a sincere _‘thank you’_.

Jeonghan didn’t ask whose the scars were.

 

It’s nine when Jeonghan finally wakes up, the Californian sky is light blue and the sun shines through the covered window. He groans and pats Minghao’s side, it’s warm. Jeonghan throws his arm across his eyes and whines loudly, making Minghao opens their door and smiles down at him. “Morning, Princess,” he greets, feet gliding across to plant a kiss on Jeonghan’s nose. Jeonghan giggles and slides his palms on Minghao’s scarred chest, he maps every calloused skin Minghao’s got.

He smells the air and his eyes open widely.

“Where’s the pancakes?” Minghao laughs at his lover and stands up, picking the older’s hand to make him sit up.

“Careful,” Jeonghan warns, his teeth grinds with each other. “I’m still sore.”

“Well, it’s easy peasy,” Minghao says as he slips a hand on the other’s butt carefully, making Jeonghan yelps and quickly circles his middle and neck with his legs and arms. Minghao laughs freely when he sends him death glare and decides to drop his head on the younger’s shoulder, his hair fans freely and tickles Minghao’s nose.

The younger of the two decides to pluck Jeonghan on one of the bar stools they had, Jeonghan turns until he can cross his arms on top of the marble table and digs his chin there. He stares as Minghao stacks three pancakes on his favorite blue daisies plate. Jeonghan sits straighter when Minghao slides the plate and takes out a blueberry syrup from the fridge, pouring it on the stacks. Jeonghan smiles and stands up, a little wobbly, “Wait, I’m gonna brush my teeth first.”

“Okay.”

 

“Have you locked it all?”

There is a sound of key crinkling and a hand, covered with ribbed sweater, takes his hand. Jeonghan looks up and shuts his eyes in bliss when Minghao presses a chaste kiss on his hairline; he wears his younger sister’s hairband, she left it in their apartment a few days ago. “Soonyoung said he will meet us in the usual café, across of Target,” Minghao says, tugging Jeonghan closer to him as the older shivers when the spring wind blows past him.

Jeonghan hums in delight, swaying their entwined hands childishly. The two of them looks like a very loving couple, that they are, although there are some people that still look at Minghao with disdain and frown. They finally reach their destination, the door bell clinking loudly, and almost immediately, the warm scent of cocoa and cinnamon reach their nose. Their nostrils, especially Jeonghan, flare and he tugs Minghao with him, eyes shining brightly.

The younger decides on a cup of English tea while his lover chooses a combo of warm chocolate with cinnamon. Minghao crinkles his nose as he slides his credit card, “You’ll get diabetes if you eat too much sweet things.” Jeonghan waves his other hand and smiles sweetly at the lilac-haired barista, who compliments him with a _you’re very pretty_ as she smiles, “Nah, I won’t and you’re very boring.” Jeonghan eyes his cup of English tea.

“I’m an adult.”

“I’m older than you!”

 

Jisoo scrunches his nose when he catches the sight of the couple, “Yuck, it’s still too early to be lovey dovey, y’know.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, his thumb traces circles on the back of Minghao’s palm, “Said the one who made out at my party last week.” Jisoo raises his brow shamelessly and sips on his Americano, his usual drink, “Hello Minghao.”

His friend’s lover waves a hand on him, grinning ear to ear. Jeonghan sips his hot chocolate, “So, what is our plan for the day? Just to Target?” Soonyoung pipes an answer after finishing his last bite on his chocolate covered croissant, “I am thinking of going to the Beverly Hills mall after our raid?”

“To what? Raid again?” Jeonghan scoffs at Jisoo’s remark while Minghao chuckles.

“Maybe.”

“Deal.”

 

“Wait, there’s the ice cream shop that you really want right?”

Jeonghan turns around and sees the store that Minghao points, his eyes perk instantly and makes his lover laughs a little. “Ah,” Jeonghan says as he looks across. “Minghao, will you be a sweetheart and buy a choco-chip flavored for me? With a cone?” Minghao full on laughs this time and dips to plant a loving kiss on the long-haired’s temple, shrugging off the glares from both of their friends, “Anything for you, Princess.”

When Minghao departs from him, his two friends begin tormenting him with all kinds of voice; mostly _yuck_ and _ew, you guys are too gay for each other_. Jeonghan snorts at their exclamations and took both of their arms to loop his, taking the first shot to raid anything (mainly junk foods) and waiting for his lover because the long line in front of the ice cream store is _horrendous_ ; and Jeonghan is too lazy of a person to do the waiting for himself, anyway.

They are waiting on the crossing line when it happens.

Jeonghan hears _him_ , his childhood friend and sweetheart and ‘baby’ brother, Lee Chan. His head perks up and he whips his head so hard, his hair whipping Jisoo in his face, when he sees Chan, waving at him from across the street. The youngster, Jeonghan counts his age quickly in his head (he’s 18), procceds to run to him without seeing left and right and not noticing the big truck that honks its horn at him.

His heart falls down into his stomach when blood explodes all over as a sharp pain draws from his left arm. Jeonghan falls onto his knees and scrambles to lift his hoodie’s left sleeve, bouncing it up and shrugging off his friends’ concerned remarks. There is a deep, long gash on his milky skin and his eyes welled up in tears almost instantly as he chants _‘no, no, no’_.

He doesn’t realize that Minghao is looking at him from across the street, two cones in his hands and ice cream melting.

 

The road to the apartment is long and fills with uncomfortable silence.

Jisoo is driving with Soonyoung beside him, occasionally casting a glance or two where the usually lovebirds sit with Minghao’s palm curls tightly around Jeonghan’s one, he doesn’t tighten it nor he even spares Minghao a glance. They already went to the hospital, with Chan battered body and his family. The doctors do everything they could, _they always said that_ , but Chan couldn’t be save. His family, his _mom_ whom Jeonghan knew, didn’t blame Jeonghan whereas he blames himself, and his father even gave Jeonghan a hug, whispering that Chan _couldn’t even missed a day without talking about you, he had missed you so much and I’m so sorry about all of this, son_.

Jeonghan didn’t even cry; he certainly is not strong, it was just too shocking for him.

 

Jeonghan doesn’t talk, drink, eat, take care of himself.

He is silent and stares at the window too much, he shrugs Minghao off and slowly retracts himself from his group of friends. Minghao finally is too fed up to care, he stands up and grabs his thick sweater before stepping from their apartment, Jeonghan is still too in his world to care. He doesn’t even realize that Minghao had left him for one full day before suddenly a storm by the name of Wen Junhui comes.

He introduces himself as Minghao’s best friend and proceeds to tell _everything_ about Minghao’s scars, on when he got them (children), who he got it from (parents), and _why_ (it’s an abuse). When Junhui went away with a hopeful look on his eyes, does he run. Jeonghan doesn’t know where he has to go so he opts to just visit _anywhere_ that he thinks Minghao will come visit; their first date restaurant, second, first anniversary, second. Then the last place, his first meeting with the other, the beach.

It is nightfall when he continues on his search and the wind is picking up as he sweeps the seashore. Suddenly there is a sharp pain grazing his right arm, it is too unbearable and he falls onto his knees again. He fumbles with his right sleeve, bouncing it and looking at the open gash on his right arm. He looks down and catches a pair of black sneakers, on the heels are two initials; J and a cursive M.

He remembers when Minghao had bought a book about Japan’s suicides. Jeonghan looks to the roaring wave in front of him, blankly.

**Author's Note:**

> its a little bit too rushed but i hope you dont mind.
> 
> hmu in the comment section, if you want to request a fic.
> 
> format:  
> who/jeonghan.  
> soulmate aus, your choices.  
> plot (plus plot twist, if you want)


End file.
